


And Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by angelus2hot



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she wants she can never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** And Keep Your Hands To Yourself  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Wolverine/Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** What she wants she can never have.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](fandomwords100.livejouranl.com)

My heart skipped a beat as the sunlight streamed through the window turning his hair from dark brown to golden where the rays caressed it. All I could think of was how badly I wanted to reach out and touch him, to run my fingers through his hair and press my lips against his. 

But I couldn’t. I knew better. 

Touching, especially skin to skin contact, was a no-no for me. I’d lived with that knowledge for years but since I’d met him it was getting harder and harder to remember to keep my hands, and everything else, to myself.


End file.
